heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Melvin
Melvin is a part-time Minstrel , part-time carpenter, part-time gunner, and full-time cook on board the independent cargo ship The Magpie. A dwarf hailing from the Nathuz Mountains, he found more comfort by the sea than under the earth, so he moved to one of many shanty towns on the interior of Dreida Bay at a young age. Trading illegal spices and recipes with many of the legendary pirate chefs in the area, he eventually found work aboard the Magpie under the command of Captain Illdria, for steadier pay and a less violent atmosphere. Next to her, he's the oldest member of the crew. He maintains a jolly demeanor despite his rather down-to-earth work and takes pride in it, especially his food, which has enlightened the taste buds of many heroes over the years. His specialty is Dragonfire Stew garnished with basil and served with a glass of Mulled Wine, but he's been known to fry a Greasy Sausage or two as well. He enjoys good food and the occasional game of Heroica RPG, and his instrument of choice is the slidewhistle. While on a quest investigating the disappearance of a Ji Pei automaton, a group of heroes talked their way onto the Magpie in order to search its cargo hold. Melvin was more than happy to play a game of Heroica RPG with the high stakes of one of his famous Greasy Sausages. When it came to light that Filmore, the ship's muscle, had been bribed by a Bonaparte officer to smuggle the automaton out of Eubric, he declared his intent to side with the heroes' judgment, but unfortunately his assistance was limited to moral support. When a second group of heroes tracked a false lead to the Magpie in search of a Blue Assassin, Melvin was quick to come to his crewmate's defense, maintaining that he could scarcely hurt a fly, and soon managed to help defuse the situation. A group of Bonapartes then attempted to arrest the crew on a variety of counts ranging from nonsensical to entirely accurate. Melvin again was unable to provide meaningful assistance, but the heroes and the more combat-inclined members of the crew helped to repel the boarders. A party that was escorting a team of reporters to a publicity event sponsored by the Guild of Invision ran into Melvin and Knife-Tongue, interested in whatever it was the Masked Man was unveiling. The entire event was thrown into chaos when the elixir he introduced turned out to be poisoned, and a team of mercenaries attempted to incapacitate the heroes. The heroes overcame both them and members of the Order of the Crimson Crown, and ultimately defeated the mastermind of the entire event and the automaton he had been using to impersonate the Masked Man. Both members of the Magpie's crew walked away safely. A fourth encounter with heroes took place when two different parties were scheduled to be transported to the High Kingdoms and Baltarok on board the Magpie. Melvin was eager to get in a few games of Heroica RPG and share a fresh bowl of Dragonfire Stew to any who could best him. Heading north, the heroes were side-tracked when they discovered the Sunflower, Attina Bonaparte's personal vessel, beset by longships lead by the Beards, a clan of vicious vikings. The parties convinced Captain Illdria to divert and help the vessel. Melvin demonstrated the Magpie's newly-installed by destroying one of the longships. Two others came to board the ship, but were ultimately defeated by the heroes and by the crew. Another party investigating the disappearance of the entire city of Zylstra discovered Melvin among the town's residents, evidently possessed by dark creatures known as Shades. Along with the rest of the city, he was freed from the control of the abominations, and revealed that he had been visiting his cousin Vinum when the residents began being abducted. He accompanied the party deep into the ancient Moon Elf city of Nu Mercution, utilizing his skills as a Minstrel to assist them, and was present when the heroes defeated the master Shade, Selenrae, and the race's creator, Doctor U'Reeka. Melvin later re-appeared in Zylstra's bar, again meeting his cousin Vinum along with the aging ex-assassin Posco Padfoot. Appearances *Quest #51: A Shanty for Science *Quest #69: The Hook on the Other Hand *Quest #82: Stop the Presses *Quest #89: Reclaiming Glory *Quest #98: Dark of the Moon *Quest #107: Deeper *Quest #114: The Tale of the Sea Fiend Category:NPCs